


Like the Rest

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: Baseball, Bedroom Sex, Dildos, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Team Bonding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: His baseball team had a ritual that Alex Alvarez never joined in on and his best friend Finn wants to change that. Thus he comes over to his bestfriend with a hidden plan to fix that.
Relationships: Alex Alvarez/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“What the hell… you want to do what Finn? Seriously, you’re into voyaging?” Alex protested, shocked that he had just heard that come from his best friend’s mouth.

“Why not? We’re both guys,” Finn retorted with a cocky shrug, smirking at his cuban best friend. The freckled teen laying back on Alex’s bed with both arms behind his eyes, eyes roaming up and down over Alex’s thin body. He looked so sexy just wearing his black undershirt, the sweaty fabric sticking tight to his skin to define Alex’s muscular, thin chest. A jock mixed perfectly with a twink, making sure Finn knew why he befriended Alex. “What’s so weird about that, Alvarez?”

“Yeah… but it’s completely different to wank in the same room then it is to actually WATCH each other!” Alex protested

Snorting, the rich boy shrugged. “Pussy.”

“If you had a pussy we wouldn’t be talking about this.” Alex smirked.

“You’re such a fucking dork…” Finn kicked a pillow at his friend, chuckling. 

Alex grinned. “It is fun to fuck dorks, show those losers they don’t know everything!”

“Sounds like you’ve been fucked a ton of times then, because you dude are a massive dork. Like, I'm talking suck your own dad’s hairy balls level dork.” Finn said with a matching grin, eyeing up his sexy best friend. His eyes roamed up and down those thin abs showing off through the sweaty tight fabric. A bulge was forming in his own white baseball shorts, the shape of Finn’s dick outlining. “So we yankin’ it or not? Cause’ I’m horny so i’ll jerk off if you’re in or out,”

“Ew… how the fuck do you know that dad has hairy nuts!” Alex protested, wondering how his best friend knew about his weekends on daddy or if Finn was just being a jerk.

“Have you seen the man, Alex? He’s like you with a belly and hair… Now stop dodging my question,” A hand glides down to his crotch as Finn smirked. Fingers laced around his shaft, providing himself a light squeeze in full view of Alex, who swallowed hard watching Finn start pleasuring himself.

Luckily for the cuban, Finn still had his underwear and baseball shorts on. Even if it wasn’t doing much to cover the size, he at least wasn’t seeing it in the flesh.

“You’re weird for perving on my dad dude…” Alex muttered, trying not to look. “Why the fuck do you even want to watch me get off?”

Finn raised an eyebrow, trying to get something across to Alex. However, he just didn’t seem to get it. So Finn rolled his eyes and continued to feel along his six-inch cock while Alex struggled not to stare at Finn’s cock. Bringing a smirk to the freckled boy’s pale pink lips. “Really Alvarez? Ugh, such a dipshit… Me: Horny. You: Horny. Us: Tired from practise. Guys jerk off when they’re on a team, dude. I mean, you know Gannon? He gets his ass fucked by some of the guys! In the locker room as we change!”

“I mean yeah… heck, we have had CIRCLE jerks as a team… but we don’t fucking watching each other…” Alex groaned. 

The cuban boy’s cock was rising slowly, remembering his teammate’s screams of pleasure as three or four different guys used his body after he cost them a game. Alex and Finn never joined in with the fucking or got to watch it, simply listening on the edge of drooling. Though he suspected Finn may have joined them once, as Gannon gave him weird looks. Looks which to Alex seemed to suggest Gannon was begging Finn to come and let him feast on the red head’s dick and cum. After that, Addams wasn’t allowed in the group circle jerks. Usually because one of the older members had his mouth around their cock fucking the boy’s face. Or the coach, not that Alex or Finn knew about that.

“Ugh, you’re not going to stop stroking that, are you Finn?”

“Nope,” Finn said, “I’m jerking off, Alvarez and I’m going to do it right here on your bed… It’s been a good while since I've let your bed enjoy some Maxwell cum…”

After a moment of confused silence, Alex bit his lip. He thought it best not to ask about that last bit. Slipping a thumb into the waistband of his shorts, Alex pushes them down slowly to reveal underneath a pair of forest green boxers with his semi-hard cock tenting inside. Finn watched every inch reveal itself with a look of lust in his eyes, propping himself up on the bed to watch Alex peeling his shorts open a little. The hem resting now just below his balls, Alex looking horny but somewhat unimpressed.

“Fine, whatever,” He grunted, then returns a hand to his cock. Stroking his meat, already thicker than Finn’s length. “Just… do we have to face each other?”

“Oh come on, are you a chicken Alvarez? No wonder Gannon things he could fuck that ass of yours…” Finn teased.

“Says the one not even pulling his shorts off,” Alex retorted. 

He slipped a hand in through the slit and grabbed his six and a half-inches of thick, cuban meat before pulling it back out. Exposing his caramel tanned cock with its dark chocolate brown head and unkempt black bush. The hair surrounding Alex’s cock looked more like a jungle, but one Finn would happily get lost in. Alex’s cock was quite girthy, with his fingers barely touching around its shaft. It was thicker at the base and slimmer at the tip, where Alex curled his fingers. 

“Sure you’re drooling enough, Finn?”

“Oh please… Slingbaugh has a cock worth drooling over… yours is like a pin.” Finn smirked.

Alex’s hand moved up and down along his meaty cock, moans escaping his lips. Finn swallowed the sounds with shivers, in love with those noises. Biting his lower lip, the teen leans back in his gaming chair. Kicking a foot up onto his desk but leaving himself in plain view. Though he could do without the shirt, Finn wanted to see that full sexy body naked like when they showered after practise. However, he only saw it soft.

“So why do we have to watch each other?” Alex groaned, trying to find something about his best friend’s pale as fuck body that would turn him on. If it had been Gannon, he would have been rock hard in seconds.

“Because you’re a twink… and a slut. You’re twitching whenever I look at your dick.” Finn answered, watching the cock jump in Alex’s hand. Rubbing his own length, Finn moaned softly.

Alex groaned. “Fine… but NO touching anything.”

“Of course not… Unless I want to.” Finn reached a hand into his shorts and started to stroke up and down. His hand forming a new tent. 

“Even then… my caramel doesn’t need any of your wimpy white chocolate…” Alex smirked.

Rolling his eyes, the rich boy gave his balls a small tug. Enjoying Alex just stroking his dick right there on full display, poking through the boxers. “Mm, we should be naked just to be fair, and not make any mess.”

“You just want to perv on my body, don’t you Finn…” Alex teased, lazily giving his cock a squeeze.

Rolling his eyes when he saw Finn’s eyes fixated on him squeezing it.

“Well… you are a cuban twink.” Finn squeezed his sac with a deep groan of pleasure. As he gave his balls a firm tug, Finn’s groan turned back into a cocky smirk. “So you caramel stud, are you chicken or game.”

Alex slapped the head of his cock into his palm, “You first.” 

“Oh, I knew you would enjoy watching…” Finn smirked. “Well enjoy the view that makes Gannon’s blow his load…”

With their eyes locked together, Finn’s hands glide down his body towards the hem of his undershirt. The black fabric was a tight fit on his body just like Alex’s twinkness, defining his thin hips and body even though the boy didn’t have any abs to define. He hooked at the hem then started to peek the sweaty fabric away, strands of sweat between his chest and the shirt that broke when he pulled it far enough up his body. Revealing underneath his paleness with a slight red hue from baseball practise.

Alex wanted to lick his lips watching this act, roaming up the slim body that made his cock throb. Unsure why this was affecting him so badly, since they had seen each other naked so many times in the gym showers. Remembering the water running down the length of his body following every crack and crevice. But now he was able to see a hardness in the boy’s shorts to go along with it.

Finn peeled his shirt away then tossed it aside, his thin body and pink nipples exposed to his best friend. He flexed his biceps a little with a smug grin on his face. Then ran a few fingers through his fiery orange hair, eyes never leaving Alex.

“Told you… I bet you’re even picturing my naked body in the shower… remembering every hot view of it that you have enjoyed after practice…” Finn teased, watching Alex’s subconscious stroking of his cock and light tug of his hairless caramel ball sack.

“A-am not…” Alex didn’t stop moving a hand up and down his dick. “Dirty fuck, stop looking at me!”

Finn snorted. “Dude… that’s the whole point of this. Is watching you… now do you want me to finish my strip show?”

“Seriously are you gay or what?” Alex shifted away a little, staring at Finn from the corner of his eye. Exploring that body and decent bulge.

“Fuck no… just because I fuck dudes mouths and asses, suck some dick and even kiss some dudes in a Baseball Locker Room… does not make me gay in anyway. I’m a pussy lover for life, bro.” Finn grinned, winking cheekily.

“Yeah you are a pussy, huh?” Squeezing his cock at the thought of Finn sucking dick, Alex smirked. “Bet you’ve been fucked like one, too.”

“Well why don’t you picture that while watching me remove the rest of my clothing.” Finn teased. Knowing that he was getting closer to being able to convince Alex to join Gannon on the floor taking the team.

They fell into a soft silence, one beating his cock at a slow pace while the other boy was wiggling down his baseball shorts. Easing them down his slender legs to reveal that underneath he was wearing some fancy silk boxers that loosely hid his cock inside, the six-inches forming a nice tent that throbbed when Alex looked at it. Finn teases a thumb around the waistband, giving a look to his best friend wondering if Alex was going to enjoy the view.

“You know… if you weren’t such a chicken pussy… you would be down here removing them for me? Would you like to Alex…” Finn purred, giving his fabric covered cock a firm squeeze.

“Remove your own stinky undies… gay boy.” Alex muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Well if you must be a mood killer…”

Finn pouted but nevertheless started to remove his boxers, peeling down so that his lengthy cock could pop free and finally be revealed in its full erect glory to the cuban boy. His pale pink cock a thin six-inches surrounded by fire that lead up into a sexy snail-trail that oddly went well with his smooth body. It gave something to look at and play with. Finn’s cock slapped against his waist and began jumping, each twitch providing more sweet precum to his already sticky pool of it.

“Like my bod, Alex?” Finn smirked, waving his cock at the caramel skinned cuban twink. The pale pink skinned boy flexing for his very undefined abs.

Alex rolled his eyes and muttered something quietly. As Finn smirked, both boys wrap their hands around their cocks and begin to pleasure the two shafts, watching each other silently while jerking off. Eyes explored up and down each other’s bodies even though Alex was yet to get rid of his clothes.

Hence why after a few strokes he suddenly stopped and got to his feet before giving Finn the sexiest display: Alex crossed his arms in an X and started taking off his undershirt. The black fabric moved away to show off a very well defined set of abs hidden underneath, coated in a shimmering layer of sweat that helped to cast light on the corners of his muscles. A lump formed in Finn’s throat the further his shirt went up, but the moan finally escaped when he got the view of Alex’s pecs and dark chocolate nipples. He was the definition of sexy on legs.

“Mmm now that’s my best friend’s twinkish caramel sexy bod…” Finn purred. “Now take the rest off…”

Legs his eyes followed their way down to when Alex wiggled free of his ugly boxers off, fully revealing his naked body. His legs were long and slender with a deep caramel and tonged curves from playing baseball for years, making Finn lick his lips slowly with a newfound hunger for the twinkish Alvarez boy. His eyes struggled between stopping to stare at Alex’s meaty cock just hanging between his legs or following a path up his sexy six-pack. Caught just kind of flickering between the two until finally he caught Alex’s smug expression, enjoying that he had a boy drooling over him.

Trying to recompose himself, Finn coughed and looked back to his own cock. Despite the fact he wanted to watch Alex and wanted Alex to know he was interested in one way or another. Eventually when Alex sat back down on the gaming chair and started beating his meat again, Finn resumed his motions up and down his cock. Swallowing hard at the stunning view. He tried to stroke in sync, keeping up with Alex’s average pace.

Alex ignored Finn for a little while to push his head back, looking up at the roof with the sexiest of lip bites. Bucking his hips to fuck his own palm. Moans, ever so soft but hotter than any porn, passed his brown lips and filled the bedroom. Finn felt like he couldn’t live without listening to that forever. Even Gannon didn’t moan that hot, and Gannon’s moans were enough to make him shoot in mere minutes.

Both of them stroked quietly with only moans to break their silence, only Finn following the rules and watching Alex as he jerked off that sexy cuban cock. Not to mention he got a good look at some of his best friend’s ass and the thin curve in the toned cheeks. His mind shifting from imagining that cock in his mouth to experiencing the tightness of his friend’s ass. 

“You should join the teams fun some more. They would love seeing all that!” Finn grinned, the red-head licking his lips and fighting back a loud moan when Alex revealed his caramel ass to the pale boy. The ginger boy wishing he could take that twink cuban ass right there. He would even take watching some of the team putting on a show and fucking Alex’s cuban ass. “Why do you wimp out of it?”

“Cause I’ve got a girlfriend, dude?” Alex shrugged, barely opening his eyes. Though that brief second he did, Alex enjoyed the view of Finn’s body and the way his friend stared so lustfully.

“Elena don’t count… and seriously, you do the team circle jerks but skip the rest. Makes you seem like a virgin.” Finn teased, giving his cock a few tugs before returning to his gentle strokes. Watching Alex’s movements closely.

Sliding his other hand down his body, Alex cupped his heavy balls for a light pleasurable squeeze that made his entire body shiver with the need for more. Bucking wildly into his tight palm, the teenager growled. Lust was controlling his actions, losing the gentle speed to instead stroke his cock with a mix of slow and furious strokes. Teasing and edging himself but never giving the option to cum. Whenever Alex felt his body heat up and cock feel like it was about to explode, he would slow down. When this faded he sped back up to that point once more.

Drooling with precum that coated his caramel skin and mingled into his black bush. A sweet ambrosia Finn couldn’t drag his eyes away from, nor deny that he wanted to lap up every little drop of. Throbbing and getting close as he tried to copy the edging, but getting a little too close with that precum turning him on.

None the wiser, Alex looked over to his friend with a cocky grin. “Not a virgin, either. Not shut the fuck up before I shut you up with one of Elena’s toys. We’re jerking off not talking about the team’s dicks,”

“Why not… we measured one circle jerk remember…” Finn chuckled, not scared of one of Elena’s toys. His mother’s were far bigger, and he had found them all over the house. Including finding a used one in his cereal box.

“Yeah I know, I came third place!” Alex snapped with his lips curled into a smirk. Then he got up and went to the door, confusing Finn who didn’t think Alex was serious. “Since you’re not shutting up, wait there.”

Gaping, Finn stuttered nothingness for a moment. Before that ass disappeared, he shouted. “Don’t stop jerking your cock!”

Alex missed Finn muttering that he could keep showing off that sexy ass.

“Yeah, yeah… I know seventh place…” Alex teased, recalling Finn’s annoyance at being seventh in the measuring. Though none of them expected that Danny Gannon was going to be the longest of the team. The one who didn’t get to play with his cock was biggest. His reward was enjoyable for the whole team bar Alex; getting sucked until he couldn’t nut. A grin on his face. “You a size whore or thick slut, dude?”

“Answer which you are first…” Finn teased, but a little curious to what his cuban twink of a best friend would be interested in taking.

“Straight.” Alex called from Elena’s room, rifling through her numerous toys. Picking between a few of them for the right one to fit inside Finn’s mouth or ass to shut the cocky rich brat up.

“Oh stop lying dude… I’ve seen you checking out Slingbaugh…” Finn smirked.

“Fuck off, Finn!” 

“I’ll fuck you if you want…” Finn purred back loudly, stroking his cock and wishing Alex’s ass was milking it instead of his hand. “So which one are you Alvarez… size whore or thick slut?”

Coming back into the room, Alex threw a thick pink dildo with plenty of length at his friend. A new addition to his sister’s collection that he thought would look good inside Finn’s pale ass. As requested, his hand was still around his cock too and pumping the length slowly. Grinning at Finn.

“I’m the one that didn’t want to jerk off with some bitch boy watching,”

Finn took note of the dildo chosen by his best friend and smirked. “Nice choice… but now it’s time for me to choose yours.”

“You’re not touching my sister’s stuff,” Jerking off slowly, Alex sat back down. Biting his lip with a deep growl of pleasure, edging himself the whole way from Elena’s room and back.

“Oh don’t worry, I don’t plan on it…” Finn chuckled, as he slipped out of Alex’s bedroom and headed for his target. Hand wrapped around his cock, edging the entire trip.

He came back from Alex’s mother’s room a few minutes later after having thoroughly sucked the pussy juices off one of her smaller toys, with his cock in one hand and a thick black piece of latex in the other. Not that the smaller toy was his choice of dildos. He just wanted a taste of Mrs. Alvarez juices, and since she wouldn’t let him taste from the source, he had to get it second hand. Instead the thick black of latex was a dildo nearly double the thickness of the one Alex had chosen for him and a little longer.

Alex jumped when this was thrown into his lap, immediately pushing it aside and a groan. “What the fuck, Finn!”

“Oh? Don’t you like it?” Finn teased.

“Fuck no! It’s gross!” The latino snapped, kicking it away. His twitching cock rests up against his waist now, ignored. “Where’d you even get that thing?”

“Well it wasn’t from your sister’s room…” Finn smirked.

Alex rolls his eyes while trying to bring some life back into his cock. Finn just sat there back on the bed with one arm behind his head, wearing that annoyingly smug but somewhat sexy grin and jerking off. “You’re an ass…”

“You can fuck mine if I can slide that thing into yours,” Finn suddenly offered with a shrug, that grin not slipping. “Though… I could rock your world, if you just let me slide in…”

“What… the HELL, Finn!” Alex snapped.

“Oh come on dude, your caramel ass is fucking fine! Most of the team want to pound it!” Finn shrugged.

Alex picked up his boxers and threw them at his friend with a growl. The hand around his cock tightly squeezed as the boy took in those words, throbbing at the thought of some of them having their way with his perfectly round twinkish caramel ass. While he would prefer to fuck most of the boys, there were a couple that he could be interested in letting enjoy his cuban hole. Though he didn’t mean to let the thoughts into his mind, Alex could not deny that he was flooded by images of muscular, sweaty male bodies dressed in the sexy, tight baseball uniform and each of their monstrously big cocks.

Having seen the team’s dicks in the shower from time to time, Alex knew their sizes pretty well. There were a good few larger than himself in thickness and length, ones belonging to the muscular teens that looked ready to fuck the brains out of any teammate who looked at them funny. A few times he had felt one or two of these studs grabbing his round, juicy ass in the showers or smacking it before a game but so far that was all harmless. But perhaps now Alex could realize that they were, in fact, just trying to get a feel of his latino backside.

Alex’ smooth, caramel skin had always been too much for the other boys to handle. They were all white and mostly pale at that, but the latino’s ass was enough to make the whole team bite their lips and each of their cocks throb. So far none had up and forced their cock between those smooth mounds, taking the virginity of that chocolate hole. But they wanted to. Especially the team captain, who fought the urge every post-practise shower not to push Alex up against a wall and pound him so deep that his cum would never dribble out of that perfect ring. 

But now that he was visualising it, Alex’ mind was almost impossible to stop. He could see two of the boys, captain and co-captain working his ass as one with their cocks stretching his hole. They were merciless in their treatment of Alex’ hole, making him wonder if this was an intrusive thought or dark desire. Each of their throbbing cocks worked to slam balls deep with every hard thrust, with one pulling out as the other slammed in. Sometimes both would ram Alex together, his body almost able to feel the size of their cocks inside him despite this happening in his mind. Meanwhile as they worked his ass, both his hands worked another two shafts that drooled with hot precum. These cocks were tan and olive, likely belonging to Danny and David. Then there was Finn with his ‘pin dick’ fucking roughly at the latino boy’s throat. There were more boys around them, too, each of them working their cocks and coating his caramel skin in hot, white, sticky cum. 

Jerking off a little slower with his thumb pressed into the tip, Alex tried to shake off the thought. They were bringing a new heat to his sexy, defined body. A tightness to his balls, a clear sign that he was mere moments away from a powerful orgasm if he didn’t stop now. But when Finn pumped both fists and thrust his hips in a sex motion, Alex wanted to kill him. That could have set him over the edge, so Alex dropped his dick with a hard SLAP!

“Just think Alvarez… your ass on display as the team and I fill it in every way…” Finn purred.

Getting up, Alex marched over to the bed and grabbed one of the toys. He didn’t care which or look at it, but brought it to Finn’s lips and forced it inside. Surprised that the boy opened his mouth enough to accept it. Pushing a few inches inside Finn’s wide mouth, Alex smirked at the slutty rich brat.

“Shut the fuck up, Maxwell!” He growled. “Use it and stop thinking about my ass! Loser…”

“Oh, I’ll use it… but nothing’s going to stop me thinking of that Caramello Bubble Butt…” Finn chuckled.

Pushing the dildo back past Finn’s lips, Alex made sure it went deeper this time. Watching in amazement as one, two, three, finally seven or so inches of the toy disappeared down Finn’s tight little throat. He could see the bulge outlined in his neck, how the boy was swallowing it down without hassle. Impressive and arousing. Alex in that moment wanted to push the rest down Finn’s throat to see how deep his friend could go. But instead, he pulled the toy out and slapped Finn with it.

“What the fuck was that! You’re a cocksucker or something!”

Finn smirked. “If you enjoyed team time with the rest of us, then you would know the answer to that, Alvarez. But you’re a wimp.”

“You’re a fucking slut!” Growling as he rubbed the toy along Finn’s lips, Alex felt himself throb. He was unsure what part of this he found hot. Holding a dildo, fucking Finn’s throat with it, the fact their cocks were pressed together, being close enough to kiss the rich brat, or thinking about his teammates naked. “Maybe I should fuck your throat with it, show the team I’m a fucking top! So they’re leave my ass alone,”

“Now why would we, your ass is like the ultimate prize. Up there with winning the championship bro.” Finn teased back, cock throbbing a little from Alex’s offer.

Rolling his eyes, although he knew this to be partially true, Alex just moved along. He didn’t want to imagine the team making bets on his ass, but a part of him wanted them to take him. Without realising it, he was grinding his hips to thrust against Finn’s dick. “Just open your mouth, slut. I want to see how far this can go, might get myself a blowjob after if you can take it,”

“Oh? Think you can handle one Alvarez?” Finn purred, grinding his cock up against Alex. The rich boy teasing his friend by running his tongue over the mushroom head of the dildo.

“Hell yeah… I’d fuck up your throat so bad,” Alex almost moaned, lust dripping from his words.

“I bet you would…” Finn continued, almost moaning himself when his cock moved to grind against something he craved.

Alex’s hole.

Alex was crawling up along Finn’s body slowly so as to tease the boy, purring as the cock twitched against his ring. Knowing now of Finn’s lust for him. But Alex ignored him, taking his ‘rightful’ seat upon Finn’s thin, smooth chest using both knees to pin his arms down. 

He ran a few fingers through the fiery locks of Finn’s short, spiky hair, tugging ever so lightly. Enjoying the almost moan-like reaction it received. Alex’s lips curled into a wicked smile as he threw the dildo aside and aimed Finn’s face upwards, just before bringing his cock to rest against the boy’s somewhat handsome face. The fat mushroom tip of his six and a half-inch member over Finn’s eyes and balls touching his lips. 

“You wanna suck my dick, bro? Wanna feel me fuck your throat till you can’t breathe?” Alex huskily demanded, feeling Finn lick his balls almost submissively.

Finn smirked and decided to see how far Alex would go for it. “I’ll do it… if you kiss me or are you too much of a wimp?”

“Seriously, Finn? I don’t want to move, bro.” Alex grinded his cock to Finn’s face slowly, feeling the smooth skin and teasing tongue tease his sac. “Maybe AFTER I breed your mouth?”

“I don’t deal with maybes… if you want this?” Finn teased by running his tongue the length of Alex’s shaft. “Without the kiss? Then I get to be the first one in this…”

Alex’s eyes widened as Finn’s hands ran over his caramel ass.

Gulping with a very dry throat, Alex struggled to speak. His ass was flexing tightly as the hands explored down his crack, feeling the fingers tickling his hole. A moan threatened to escape his lips. “I-I-I’m not gay, Finn! Stop touching my ass you bitch!”

“You don’t have to be Alex… this isn’t about being gay.” Finn whispered, his hands softly feeling Alex’s soft ass while he teased the shaft grinding against his face with his tongue.

Unable to meet Finn’s eyes, Alex blushed. Those hands felt good caressing the smooth juiciness of his ass, knowing how to worship him properly. It was clear how badly Finn wanted his anal virginity, just as much as how badly Alex wanted his best friend deepthroating his dick. Both teenagers were hot, sweaty and unable to keep their cocks from throbbing. Alex’ even bounced up and down on Finn’s cheek a few times as arousal crept over the latino boy.

“F-fine. But Suck. My. Dick.”


	2. Chapter 2

Finn smirked at the needy order from his best friend. He didn’t want to assume however, assumptions had nearly led to a twerp ruining their fun after practice by telling people. Thus he questioned his best friend. 

“Well if you want me to suck this…” The redhead asked while poking his tongue out to tease the Cuban shaft resting against him with light licks. Alex’s moans filled the air, soft yet husky as his cock throbbed against the slick tongue. “Are you paying with this ass or are we gonna make out?”

Both options were very appealing to the boy. Finn both wanted Alex’s anal virginity but the thought of making out with his sexy best friend was also making his cock throb. For now, he teased Alex by twirling his tongue around the ridge of that sexy cock to make it slick and needy for a nice throat to fuck. Both options sounded nice but this was a delicious thick cock, or a hot kiss. Finn knew which he wanted, and pressed this on Alex with his teasing tongue. Not that a kiss would be bad. Thus he wasn’t going to be disappointed in his friend’s choice.

“Ugh! I-I’m not kissing you!” Alex replied even though the image of their lips pressed together did flash in his mind.

Finn ignored him for a moment, licking the cock like a popsicle. Rolling the tip around, wrapping his lips around it for a gentle suckle but never letting Alex thrust in. Tormenting the Cuban boy.

“Are you sure?” Finn purred. “Never thought of our lips locking for a heated passionate kiss. I have…”

Alex growled louder. Finn knew the answer, though after the picture flashing in his mind that had changed. Instead he humped down on the boy, smoothly rubbing his tip on Finn’s lips and face. The flared, dark brown head was oozing a single bead of precum, which Finn hungrily took on his tongue before swallowing it. A sweetness he would treasure the taste of for a long time. Once he swallowed the pre, he cast a wide smirk. Alex raised his cock away then let it slap Finn in the face, muttering something about sluts.

He wasn’t going to let Alex win that easily though, with the red-head boy letting the cock drop out of his mouth before flipping the twinkish caramel skinned boy. Once the shocked and incredibly horny teen was on his back, Finn smirked and began crawling sexually up his best friend’s sexy Cuban body. Leaning in close so their throbbing cocks were grinding together as their lips came within millimeters of it.

Within kissing distance.

“So I’m sucking your dick then?” He purred after a few moments of Alex moaning. His best friend looked sexy up there, grinding his cock up onto another boy. Flexing those muscles, making his abs pop all while his cock begged for attention. “Deepthroating this sexy dick! I will if you give in…”

Like matchsticks the two humped each other’s dicks, wrestling for control while the heat and passion grew. Alex tried to push Finn off but the red-head held him down at the wrists. So he turned his face away and grunted, only for Finn to start kissing the corner of Alex’s jaw. Moving slowly downwards. His hips slowed, pushing down so their cocks were pressed tight. Both lengths were hot and throbbing with enough heat to make a wildfire. 

Finn’s lips continued down Alex’s jaw, slow and patient.

The soft wet sounds filled Alex’s ears and he couldn’t fight back a moan. Slamming his cock against Finn, who slammed right back down on him. Kissing closer and closer down the jaw, nearing his lips now.

“Kiss me Alex. Fucking kiss me, dude,” Finn commanded while Alex grit his teeth. Pushing his face deeper into the bed just as Finn got to the chin and nibbled on it. “You want to make out with me, bro, I just know it…” 

“I-I’m not…” Alex began to protest, struggling not to moan out as he ground his cock against Finn’s. 

“I don’t care,” Finn purred, kissing a little away from Alex’s lips. “Just turn this way and kiss me. I’ll still suck your dick after, bro. You won’t even have to let me take your ass… if you don’t want to…”

Alex found his resolve dying as Finn’s purring and light kisses continued. The Cuban hated that he was getting played like this, when he was normally the one in control. As Finn’s bucked and thrusted down with a little more force, Alex allowed himself to give into his hormonal ways. His head turned in order to let Finn’s lips finally meet his own for the friend’s first kiss. 

He had stopped any resistance even as Finn deepened the kiss as he grind their cock together, making Alex feel even needier.

Finn locked their lips together, melting into Alex as they made out hard. His hands released Alex’s wrists, which gravitated to his hips and helped their bodies grinding together. Finn’s own hands moved to Alex’s chest. Playing with those muscles and moaning down the Cuban’s throat, who swallowed the sound then leaned into the kiss. Their lips crashed like violent waves, full of passion and moans stemming from both teenagers.

The fingers roaming every inch of muscle were moving fast, excitedly flowing efficiently through the cracks. Teasing the beginning of the six-pack until reaching where their bodies met. Not an inch to move while the two boys' hips rasped on each other. Instead they moved upwards, opening up into palms that glided over the dark-skinned pecs. Caressing them with a gentle touch for now. It was only when tongue slipped into the intense kiss that the palms pulled away, giving way to fingers once more. Fingers that gave a sharp pinch to those little dark nipples.

Alex gasped into the kiss feeling his nipples being tweaked and Finn’s tongue slipping between his lips. He accepted it, suckling hard despite the strange sensation. It flicked around inside, swishing around in its exploration.

“Mmph… Alex,” Finn shivered. His eyes rolled back. Finally making out with Alex Alvarez and pushing their naked bodies together was like magic. Darting his tongue in and out of the mouth, he felt Alex whine whenever taking away his new toy. With a smirk growing, Finn snaked his tongue deep down the throat. 

Bucking up into his friend, the dark-skinned boy let out a deeper moan. The tongue pushed deeper in than he thought. With that and the cock crushing his own, sliding side-by-side, he almost felt like exploding then and there. Firing a load between their bodies.

“No wonder the girls are always on about you…” Finn purred breaking their first kiss. The redhead didn’t let the Cuban protest for a second by kissing him once more.

Alex brought a hand down on Finn’s supple ass, breaking their kiss once more. A roar-like moan erupted from Finn’s mouth as Alex smacked that ass. “Shut up you little bitch! Time for you to choke on some dick!”

“I’ll suck it when I’m ready. Until then I’m enjoying your payment for it…” The red-head hissed, slamming their lips together again.

The boy refused to admit to himself that he was quickly becoming addicted to the lips of Alex Alvarez. 

Regardless, the two kissed hard and deep. Alex pulled Finn down at the hips to keep their bodies pressed tight. Their lips battled for dominance, soon after Alex’s tongue bravely joined the fray. Meeting in the middle for a moment, coiling with Finn’s. They pulled back after a moment, staring at each other. The tension was heavy, but Alex pulled Finn back down to kiss hard and slip more tongue in. Something that Finn willingly drew into his mouth, their tongues fighting in a passionate battle.

“You totally like kissing me,” Finn moaned between them. They rolled over again, with Alex getting on top and weighing down on the kiss. Forcing his tongue deeper. “Ungh, shit… Alex!”

Alex broke the kiss only to hiss. “Shut it, Maxwell…”

The Cuban teen then returned to where he was, tongue forced into the mouth of his best friend. Exploring and making a home inside, much to the enjoyment of the tongue inside.

As much as Finn enjoyed sucking that tongue and grinding with Alex, he wanted more. His hands gave a sharp shove. “Damn dude… you’re a good kisser. But, you said something ‘bout choking on your cock? Let’s see what you got!”

“Oh, you want some?” Alex purred, licking his best friend’s lips.

Finn reached between their bodies. It was a struggle, but he managed to grasp and squeeze Alex’s cock. “Fuck my face, bro.”

“Get down there…” Alex growled, after he pecked the lips.

“Dude, you’re on me. Get UP here!” Finn said, rolling his eyes.

“Right…” Alex muttered, while moving up. Internally hating that he was losing the ability to kiss Finn but loving the thought of what was coming up. Once again sitting on Finn’s chest, Alex pressed his cock against Finn’s lips, already opening slightly just waiting for Alex to slip through.

“Come on bro, feed me your dick…” Finn purred.

Smirking and already imagining how good it would feel, Alex forced his cock through the waiting mouth. Since he’d seen Finn’s work on that dildo, he held nothing back in slamming it all down Finn’s throat. Burying six and a half inches of delicious caramel dick down into his best friend, gagging him on the thickness. 

Finn spluttered around it, feeling the cock stretch his throat. It fit perfectly inside, but was strangely hot and throbbing unlike any toy he’d practised on beside. His hands moved around to Alex’s ass, squeezing the supple cheeks as well as holding him down. Keeping that cock in his throat, wrapped in its tight walls. His tongue attacked its length the best Finn could manage, swiping under its shaft to add to the pleasures.

“Fuck… Finn!” Alex moaned, grunting from the pleasure.

He ground down on the handsome face, feeling those tender lips gripping his cock. Finn’s walls were tight and hot, they trapped his dick inside. Pulling back an inch, Alex let out another low moan. Easing out inch by inch, letting Finn’s tongue some room to lick at it.

“Ready slut?” He asked.

Alex was responded to not with words but the feeling of Finn engulfing him further. The red-head happily swallowed down his best friend with a lustful desire that had only grown from Alex’s refusal to play with the group. Finn had been craving his best friend from the minute he had heard about those after parties and now, he had him. Hopefully, in his mind, this would translate into Alex joining in with the team activities from now on. Letting boys use that sexy cock or plow that soft, caramel ass. As Finn dreamily thought of Alex’s ass, his fingers squeezed it to feel the perfect smoothness beneath his touch. He moaned around the length of his friend’s dick, bobbing on it faster than before.

“Mmm, fuck Finn… you have been practicing on the team haven’t you?” Alex grunted, the boy shocked at how good his best friend was at sucking cock.

He continued to fuck the throat roughly, slamming his hips up and down. His length pushed deep down the tight walls, into the warm slickness that was starving for cock. After a few bed-shaking thrusts, Alex pulled out and moaned. 

Finn quirked an eyebrow. Lapping at the cock, he waited for Alex’s breathing to calm down; Curiously, Alex didn’t pull away from Finn, he just took a break from fucking his mouth.

“Something wrong? I was enjoying that,” Finn asked. A hand wrapped around the base, only then did Alex slap it away.

“You… FUUUUCK, you got me fucking close!” With labored breaths, Alex sat back on Finn’s chest. Though it knocked the wind from the redhead, he didn’t pay any mind. 

He had Alex Alvarez naked on him. Losing his breath a little was worth it.

Purring as he reached for Alex’s cock once more, Finn pouted: “I didn’t want you fucking close, I wanted you flooding my mouth with your nut!”

Alex once more slapped the hand away with a glare. His own hand took the cock, then slapped Finn with its tip. “I’ll cum when I want to. You just take cock like you’re meant to, cocksucker. You’re cuter that way-”

“Oh, I’m cute? Am I Alex?” Finn grinned, loving that Alex was enjoying this.

“Ugh, no! You know what I fucking mean, cocksucker!” Alex cockslapped his face again. This time, Finn moaned at him. “Stupid slut. Should we, like, sixty-nine or something? I’m not sucking your fucking cock, but I’ll rim your ass.”

“So, you prefer eating my ass out huh?” Finn smirked, loving that he managed to get Alex really into it.

“Well, I would prefer it over sucking cock,” Alex muttered. “But I would do it if you force it…”

“That so? Bet you already imagined it, don’t you, Alex? You want to know how it tastes in your mouth?” Finn purred, trying to tempt Alex further. He leaned in, making Alex grunt again by swirling his tongue around that girthy tip. Milking out more of that yummy precum. “You taste sooo fucking awesome, bro.”

Alex pulled away with a smirk. He fell back onto the bed with a thump, spreading both legs open; Finn knew what to do, so crawled up once more and laid on his friend. This time, however, he could freely lick at Alex’s six and half inches while grinding his cock on Alex’s face. Up until Alex pushed it away.

“Fuck no, you weird cocksucker. Just seeing if you’re not always a sub bitch,” Alex chuckled. He pushed himself up a little, now able to see the smooth curve of Finn’s ass. Parted just enough to expose a glimpse of that hopefully virgin hole.

“Oh come on, just try sucking it bro!” Finn almost begged. He didn’t want to be rimmed yet. He barely let anyone on the team do it, it was weird.

Chuckling more, Alex spanked his friend. “Fuck no! I’m rimming this ass!”

“Ugh… I would prefer you to fucking suck me over that crap.” Finn grunted, running his tongue around Alex’s cock.

“And?” Alex said cockily. He used both hands to spread Finn’s ass apart, thumbs tugging at the hole.

“Dude… just suck me.” Finn growled, pulling away from Alex’s cock.

Alex spanked him again with a growl. “Uuuugh dude, FINE. Being such a bitch though…”

“Says the dude who wouldn’t join his team in the bonding sessions…” Finn smirked.

“Cause gangbanging Gannon’s pale ass sounds soooo fun,” Alex snorted, slipping back underneath Finn. Just feeling the six-inch dick slide against his cheek made him shiver.

“It’s not just the Gannon Gangbangs that you miss out on.” Finn revealed. “Not all are gay either…”

Alex was curious about that part. He knew plenty about what the team did, seeing it all happen and how hungry some boys were for his body. But he’d never seen a girl involved. “Such a fucking liar… Your dick’s clean, right?”

Finn snorted. “One, yes my dick is clean. And two? I ain't lying. The team has had a few parties without you. Why did you think that I had so many ‘family’ events lately? Was just an excuse for some real fun since you never joined.”

Running his tongue very hesitantly across Finn’s length, Alex groaned. It tasted strange, he didn’t get how Finn liked it. But he promised so licked back down to the tip. “The fuck are you on about, asshole?”

“Let’s just say bro, that girl you're crushing on? I’ve seen everything…” Finn chuckled, before leaning in and engulfing the length of his best friend. As expected, Alex’s cock bucked up with rough force. Deepthroating the cock, Finn moaned around it. Obsessed with the taste of that caramel dick.

“You,” A hand came down roughly on Finn’s pale ass, “Asshole!!”

Finn smirked and wondered how Alex would react to knowing that he hadn’t just seen everything, he had experienced it as well. Alex would be getting a girl who was already taken, by the same boy who was hoping to take Alex. He said no more for now, opting to swallow the cock again. Finn bobbed slowly on its length, sliding the tip and down down his tongue. Humming around it made a new sensation that made even a pissed off Alex cry out in bliss.

“Uuuungh, Finn! Mm, you cocksucking bitch!” Alex grit his teeth, slamming up into the tight throat. The cock wiggling in his face was begging for attention. He didn’t want to suck it, especially not now, but something compelled him to open his lips and accept the tip.

The Cuban boy slowly took the mushroom tip of the red-head’s cock fully into his mouth and beginning to explore, his tongue lightly teasing the flesh along with taking some very tester licks of Finn’s piss-slit. It pulsed against his throat, growing hotter inside. Alex gagged feeling it thicken then tried to pull away, only for Finn’s hips to lower down and slide deeper down his throat. Luckily for the beginner, Finn was a little nicer and didn’t force his entire length into the other boy’s mouth. Instead he allowed it to slide in a slower pace, to let Alex adjust to every inch of his best friend.

“G-good boy… good cocksucker,” Finn’s voice was heavy, slowly fucking Alex’s face. Even when spanked, he didn’t return to sucking the boy’s cock. “I’ve sucked long enough, bro…! Jaw hurts. Ngh, deepthroat me Alex!”

Alex wanted to protest that.

He was stopped from doing this by Finn’s cock only pushing deeper into his mouth. The red-head moved to face-fuck Alex’s face a little faster and deeper as he got into it. Loving the feel of finally getting Alex’s unskilled mouth on his cock. His hips were moving harder now, thrusting it down. There was resistance, and a pair of spanking hands to deal with, but Finn fucked away. Grunting deeply each time he slammed down, getting into Alex’s throat without much hassle.

“Yeah! Suck it!” He roared, throbbing deep inside.

He earnt a firm spank from the sucking boy for that before moaning loudly when the spanking hand grabbed a handful of his pale-ass cheeks and squeezed firmly.

“Mmm, you like that ass, Alvarez?” Finn purred. Wiggling it a little, he eased out of Alex’s mouth. But just before it popped free, he slammed it all back inside. “Cocksucker thinks he’s topping me… Ha!”

As much as he tried to sound cocky with that, Finn knew that even if he did get his wish to slide into the depths of Alex Alvarez, he would want the return just as much. Just thinking about Alex bending his legs and plowing like a sexy beast made Finn needy to cum. So, he reluctantly pulled out before his cock went too far.

“Like sucking cock, bro?” He rested back on both elbows. Finn was sweating profusely, overwhelmed by the blowjob. Alex rolled over, playing with his jaw, shooting a glare to the redhead. “And you say I look cute sucking dick! You look almost fucking beautiful down there…”

This earnt him another glare.

“Dude… Don’t call me beautiful. I’m SEXY,” Alex grunted.

“You are sexy? Yes but you’re also fucking beautiful, cutie!” Finn smirked, eyes twinkling in honesty and amusement.

Alex’s cheeks flushed red, “Dude, what the hell? Why are you being weird!”

In a move that his cock hated him for, Finn eased it away from Alex and after pushing Alex off of him gently, moved closer. Pressing his lips once more against Alex. “What? You are fucking beautiful and cute… I didn’t just want you there as my best friend.”

“Y-you’re not crushing on me, are you!” Alex pulled back, holding Finn off at arms length.

“Not saying I am, but what if I w-was? How would you react?” Finn asked, not fully admitting but hinting.

Alex licked his lips, eyes shifting. The mood changed between them, and what had been teenage lust turned into something he didn’t expect. “I-I’m not gay, Finn… Are you?”

“Not really, I don’t get this over other guys. But you? So I don’t know…” Finn admitted, deciding that with everything they had done a little admittance wouldn’t hurt.

“Oh,” Alex murmured. “Then why do you play with the team!”

“Some fun? There’s no emotion to it, it’s just sex and shooting loads. Like jerking it, but with other people.” Finn replied. “I don’t feel anything for them, they are just a hole.”

Alex’s lips twitched into a small, sly smile. “I thought I was just a cock when you started?”

“You never were just a cock bro, you’re my best friend but I didn’t want to make you bolt if all you wanted was a little fun.” Finn responded, grinning a little.

Sighing, Alex lightly stroked himself. “I dunno, Finn… Dudes aren’t me th-”

“One date! One date and I’ll… let you cum in my throat or something!” Finn interjected. He hadn’t expected to ask Alex out, but his cards were on the table.

“I was planning on doing that without having to take you on a date.” Alex chuckled, smirking as he continued lightly stroking himself. “How about this, give me a wicked blowie and I’ll both finish you off and we will hang out together and see how it goes? Not a ‘date’ but we can see…”

Finn’s eyes sparkled a little more than he wanted them to. “Fuck yes! Get that cock over here!”

“Why should I do the work? You're the one earning it.” Alex smirked, as he waved his cock at the red-head. 

To his satisfaction, Finn crawled between his legs and ran his tongue over the length. Leaning back, he softly played with the flaming red hair then guided the tip past Finn’s lips. Moving the boy up and down the cock, pushing past those soft lips. Finn engulfed the length with ease, with his nose pushed deep into Alex’s messy bush. He could smell the sweat and cum, it made him want to either gag or smell even more. Oddly the desire to smell was winning, with the scent of Alex Alvarez only pulling him in deeper and his skills from sucking numerous cocks, coming out to pleasure his best friend.

“That’s it… use some tongue,” Alex coaxed, fucking Finn on his meat. “Suck my cock!”

Finn grinned around the length and began using his tongue more, licking and swiping at every inch of the caramel skin to tease and torture his best friend’s load out of him. After a long while of waiting, he was soon going to be tasting the cream of Alex Alvarez.

“Ungh… fu-fuck!” Alex slammed up and down, using his hips to fuck Finn’s face. He was a talented cocksucker, using his tongue and throat to milk him. “I’m bout to blow!”

He swore in spanish, something even Finn hadn’t picked up. But it was hot to hear. The red-head wanted more of it. In pursuit of it and Alex’s cream, Finn fully engulfed his best friend’s cock. Deep-throating every last inch of the caramel Cuban six and a half inch cock.

“Hijo de puta!!!” Alex roared, before his cock started to pulse. 

Unloading sticky ropes of cum right down Finn’s throat. Holding him down to make sure not a drop went to waste. Finn continued to suckle on the shooting length, moaning around the length every so often as he drank his best friend’s seed. The taste was just as addictive as it’s maker.

“Oh fuck… you drank my fucking cum!” Laying back, totally spent, Alex sighed. He’d asked for a wicked blowob and he got one.

“Mmm, so tasty…” Finn muttered, licking his lips as he pulled off of Alex’s cock. Using his tongue to swipe the remaining drops on the other boy’s shaft. He swallowed it with a slutty moan. “So… You said you’re getting me off now?”

Groaning as he was still basking on his high, Alex forced himself to get to Finn again. Letting his hand reach out for the still hard length, grasping it firmly in his hand. The teen muttered softly, as his eyes roamed the pinkish shaft: “You’re a nice size dude…”

Finn moaned as Alex started jerking him off roughly, seemingly intent to finish him off as fast as he could. Finn groaned in pleasure, sitting up against the bed head. Alex’s hand pumped up and down faster, intent on milking his best friend. It wasn’t long before the floodgate opened and spurts of hot cum shot out of it. What surprised him though was that Alex was waiting in front of it with his mouth wide open, accepting as much as he could into his mouth. Though with the wild throbbing a good load shot all over that handsome caramel face. Alex had to close an eye when Finn shot some on it.

“Oh fuck…” Finn moaned. His cock throbbing and releasing a little extra as he watched his cum firing into his best friend’s mouth.

He hadn’t expected that.

While he hadn’t expected himself to drink some of Alex’s cum, the Cuban boy found himself not regretting the decision as he swallowed down the slightly salty thick liquid. While the taste wasn’t the best thing in the world, it wasn’t bad. So he continued to swallow it down, even taking a few extra licks of the mushroom head in order to scoop up a little more of his best friend’s nut.

“F-Fuck that’s hot bro…” Finn grunted, loving the sight of his best friend lapping up his cum.

“You’re sooooo gay,” Alex swallowed the last of it. Salty, yet satisfying. He couldn’t believe he was comparing the taste with a Lion King reference.

“As gay as you.” Finn replied, loving that his cum was inside of Alex. Finally.

Alex rolled over with a snort. He put his hands flat in the air, one higher than the other. “Nah bro. You’re THIS gay,” He wiggled the much higher hand. “I’m thiiiiis gay. Down in straight ville!” Alex wiggled the lower, inches off his chest.

“Nah, you are this gay…” Finn purred, gulping while going for something that had his heart racing.

He grabbed Alex’s hand, lacing their fingers.

“Uh, Finn-” Alex stared at their hands.

Finn responded quickly, fully linking the hands while leaning back and resting. “Shush… don’t protest…”

“But it feels weird, bro!” Alex whined. Try as he might, Finn had a good grip.

“It feels nice…” Finn muttered, squeezing his friend’s hand. While he was wanting another kiss from his best friend, he wanted to let himself relax in the bliss of Alex getting him off.

Alex grunted, laying back beside Finn. Every few minutes while they lay there in silence he would give his fingers a gentle tug to see if he was able to let go, but Finn kept the grip. Eventually he stopped even trying. Just laying there with slow breathing until his eyes got heavy. Drifting off before he could stop himself, Alex’s eyes blinking shut. He awoke for a moment when he felt Finn move. The red-head planted a soft kiss against the lips of the Cuban. Both of them had swallowed the other’s cum since their first kiss, with the taste now staining their lips. The kiss didn’t develop further, Finn instead dropped down closer to Alex, getting as close as snuggling in without scaring off his best friend.

Their hands stayed linked the entire time.

Neither were sure how long they stayed asleep, and frankly neither wanted to wake up. But Finn’s phone was overflowing with messages from his mother to get home, and Alex knew his family would get suspicious sooner or later. It was the family way to be in everyone’s business after all.

Before their eyes even opened, Finn and Alex were softly kissing at each other’s chins and the corners of their lips. Still half asleep, Alex wasn’t fully aware of himself. Lazily grinding and kissing around his best friend until their lips met in a slow kiss. A kiss that had both of them slowly opening their eyes, looking into the depths of the other. Much to Finn’s slight shock, Alex didn’t quickly break the kiss. Instead the Cuban’s eyes closed once more as he deepened their lip-lock.

“I can’t stay,” Finn moaned between kisses, melting into Alex.

Alex was a little confused when he grumped into response, reaching out to pull the pale skinned boy closer and deeper into the kiss. Finn didn’t protest to kiss Alex harder, pressing their naked bodies together. He happily accepted the Cuban’s tongue for a little, but in the end had to pull away. 

“Uhm,” Alex cleared his throat. He watched Finn getting dressed, twitching until semi-hard. Lightly palming himself while Finn eased his underwear over his supple ass. Alex’s underwear. He didn’t say a word about it. “Want to meet at the skatepark tomorrow? For that… hang?”

“You mean our alone time?” Finn teased, pressing his lips against Alex. Still only in his boxer briefs.

“Yes! Our alone hang,” Alex kissed him back, with a sharp tap on Finn’s ass. “N-now get the fuck outa here. Mom’s gonna get all mad if some naked boy’s standing in my room. Elena’s already not having kids, she’d kill me if I didn’t either.”

“Well even if you do have kids… they better get used to Uncle Finn having a very close relationship with their daddy…” Finn teased, wiggling his ass after the tap before moving over to keep dressing. He stole Alex’s socks and a random t-shirt for the hell of it, knowing Alex saw it all. Finally when dressed, Finn slung his bag over one shoulder. “Cya, hot stuff. Hope the next team meetings more fun after this,”

Before leaving, Finn leaned down and pressed his lips once more against Alex’s.

“Gay boy,” Alex whispered before kissing back.

Finn smirked a little as he broke the kiss. As he walked out the door, he turned and responded: “Sexy Gay Boy…”


End file.
